


Family Life

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “Snape + kids” challenge in 2005.





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “Snape + kids” challenge in 2005.

Snape sat back in his chair and surveyed the room. Two of his adopted children were painting pictures, whilst the other two were running around the room, trying to dodge Lupin as he attempted to tickle them.

“Really, Lupin, you need to rest,” the retired Potions Master snapped. Lupin looked over at the other man and realised his partner had a point.

“Okay, you win,” he told their children, and sank on the chair next to Snape. “Did you ever imagine we’d end up like this?”


End file.
